Unripe Heroes
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Based off of the song "unripe hero" from Blassreiter. This is a Kirby Anime fanfiction first centering around a raid of Demon Beasts coming to Pupupu Village with the intent of killing Fumu, Bun, and Kirby!
1. Where it Hurts More Than Wounds

**F/N: **I COULDN'T RESIST IT! I'm so sorry I decided to make another FanFiction. This one is short though (it's already planned out to be 40 Chapters exactly). This is what I get for watching Blassreiter... I promise it won't have a Blassreiter ending though, XD (ending of the anime, you know what I'm talking about if you know about Blassreiter's ending).

* * *

_**Unripe Heroes – Chapter 1: A Place Where it Hurts More Than Wounds**_

"I'm sorry..." The King kept murmuring to the puffball in front of him.  
"What do you mean? What do you mean that Nightmare is going to come and try to kill Fumu and Bun?" The Meta Knight was staring at King Dedede in very disbelief.  
"He is going to send a fleet of Demon Beasts soon..." The King turned away. He wove for Meta Knight to be dismissed.

The Knight was about to ask a question when Escargon wove and a group of Waddle Dees started pushing him out of the Throne Room.

Outside of the Throne Room, Sword and Blade were waiting for their Sir. Meta Knight rushed out and Sword asked, "Sir Meta Knight! What happened?"

"Dedede says that there will be a fleet of Demon Beasts on it's way to Dream Land." Meta Knight started down the hallway.  
"How does he even know?" Blade asked as the he and Sword followed.  
"I don't know. They kicked me out as soon as I was trying to ask." Meta Knight formed fists.  
"When?" Sword walked beside Meta Knight.  
"We need to know!" Blade joined the Knight's other side.  
"I do not know. All he said was soon." Meta Knight started running.  
"Sir! Where are you going?" The two knights started chasing him.

_Fumu and Bun need to know this. So does Kirby..._ He thought to himself. _They need to know about what is going to befall Pupupu Land..._

* * *

_**Fumu and Bun's Family's Room in the Castle**_

"Fumu!" Meta Knight knocked on the door.  
"Sir Meta Knight?" Fumu opened the door with her left hand hand. In her right hand was a book.  
"We need to speak about something."  
"C-Come in." Fumu opened the door wider and the three knights walked in.

Bun joined them with Kirby. Meta Knight looked at the puffball and thought, _Kirby is here. That will save time... That's good._

"We do not know much about what is going to happen, but there are some details you all need to know." Meta Knight looked up when Parm and Memu entered the room. He then continued, "These words come directly from King Dedede himself."

"Poyo...?" Kirby looked at Fumu, but she didn't do or say anything.

"In a short, undetermined, amount of time, there will be an invasion of monsters coming to Pupupu Village and Dream Land. They will be sent from Nightmare himself. The King said that they do have a goal in mind." Meta Knight folded his arms. "To kill Fumu and Bun."

Both kids jumped out of their seats and yelled, "What do you mean?"  
"Poyo!" Kirby jumped up to.  
"How could that be?" Memu asked.  
"I do not know." Meta Knight didn't want to continue speaking.  
"They are just kids!" Parm looked at the kids' frightened faces.  
"It might be because Fumu can summon the Warpstar." Sword put out.  
"But, then, why both?" Blade asked.  
"We cannot let them do anything." Meta Knight turned away.

"Poyo!" Kirby's voice echoed in the silence. Everyone understood what he wanted to do. They all knew that Kirby wanted to fight Nightmare's Demon Beasts. Fumu looked Kirby and said, "But, Kirby. You know they'll be tough...!"

Kirby gave a salute and Bun spoke, "I think he knows what he wants to do, Sis."  
"Yes..." She nodded, not wanting to believe it.

Meta Knight was ready to leave but was stopped by the pink puffball. He blocked the door with eyes that could speak on their own. He did not want Meta Knight to leave at the moment. Meta Knight placed his hand on Kirby's head and turned around, staying. He could understand what the puffball wanted by his bright blue eyes.

The knight sat down on their couch. Sword and Blade realized they were staying and stood their, murmuring under their breath.

Bun walked over to Kirby and shut the door.

Meta Knight didn't speak anything and finally whispered under his breath, "Why would the Demon Beasts be doing this...?"

"Sir Meta Knight?" Fumu heard him whisper. She kept saying his name but realized that he was not paying attention to anything. She decided to let him think on his own. But, she did think, _What does he mean by that? Don't Demon Beasts attack on their own? Or are they controlled by Nightmare? Sir Meta Knight has to be hiding something..._

* * *

**Original: 2011.1.22**

* * *

**A/N: **I expect short chapters out of this FanFiction. This is not going to be a long story or anything. I just wanted to use the idea -blaming Blassreiter still on that one! unripe hero's lyrics are just too awesome... :D-


	2. Existing Even Deeper and the Cold Night

_**Unripe Heroes – Chapter 2: Existing Even Deeper and the Cold Night**_

Most of the evening went by in silence. Although Kirby and Bun mentioned the occasional words of anger from when they lost. That was because they were playing a game of cards.

"Sir Meta Knight." Fumu finally walked over to see the knight staring out to the rolling hills on the balcony.  
The man turned around and saw her holding a book with a star on the cover. He jumped down from the railing he stood on and walked over to the girl. He looked at the book again and asked, "What is that book?"

"Hm, this?" She held the book up. He could see the cover now. It was a star with an unidentified ball standing on it's center. "It's actually a notebook. I've been writing down and recording everything that has happened since the day Kirby arrive here. I've kept track of everything like legends we learned about from Kabu to events and the Demon Beasts attacking."

"Let me see." Fumu handed the book over to the knight and he started skimming through it. What she said was completely true. They very first part of the book was the detailed scene of Kirby coming to Pupupu Village in his Warpstar. Then King Dedede shooting it down and Kirby staying there. Then there was when the monster attacked and Kirby became Fire Kirby for the first time. Then there was Kracko attacking. Going on, there was even the time when Chilidog came. Meta Knight remembered the Demon Beast very much. It attacking Meta Knight instead it's role of attacking Kirby. Fumu even wrote down the past the Sword and Blade told them about. Moving on was the Grand Prix and the Mayor and his wife winning. It goes on through all of their adventure since Kirby first arrived... He closed the book and handed it back, speaking, "Very detailed. You must have a good memory to keep every little scene in tact."

Fumu smiled and spoke softly, "It's basically a storybook now that I think of it..."  
She was about to start walking away when the girl remembered that she was going to ask the knight something. Fumu walked back over. The old knight had already jumped back on the railing. His head was tilted towards the sky and the stars. She followed his gaze to see a shooting star falling from the sky. _I wish Sir Meta Knight would finally tell us something... He always hides stuff from us... I need him to open up. I think there is stuff we need to know..._

The star landed and left her sight. It's unknown journey ended as it landed on an unknown area of Planet Popstar.

The girl held on to the book and walked back into the living room. Until she heard the old knight's voice speak, "Fumu.  
"Sir?" She turned back around.  
"I need to tell everyone everything. There is no way I will have people coming with me if they do not even know anything." The knight jumped back down.  
_Thank you..._, The girl thought. She looked towards the area where the shooting star fell.

The two walked into the living room. Fumu jumped up onto their couch and let the book sit in her lap.

Meta Knight stepped in front of everyone, holding the ends of his cape. He let go of it and the cape fell back behind him. He spoke in a serious voice, now, "...I have to show you all now. Before we move on..."

The cape flew into the air and suddenly transformed. Two wings spread out from behind Meta Knight. The were leathery like bat wings. They were a dark purple and had a fairly large radius. The edges and top parts had sharp-looking fangs on them. The knight knew what he did. For some reason, he was not afraid to hide it from them anymore.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran up and tapped the wings. He felt the leather in the numbs for hands he has.  
"Sir Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade were unsure why he was doing what he was doing.  
"It is alright..." Meta Knight nodded to the two and they sat back down, still not sure...  
"_What are you...?_" Bun was uncertain. But inside of him, the kid knew it that the wings looked cool. 

Meta Knight reached behind his head and unlatched the mask. He lowered his arms with the straps to the mask gripped in his left hand. What revealed was... A dark blue "puffball" face... He had these white eyes that looked vacant from expressions. But... His face looked very similar, no, exact, to Kirby's face. He turned to Kirby, who was still messing with his wings. The pink creature turned his head to see he knight's face. There was an expression of surprise on the child. "Poyo!"

"Sir Meta Knight...!" Everyone in the room, even Sword and Blade, was surprised. The two knights had seen Meta Knight's wings before, but not the face underneath his mask. The child-like face that lied underneath the knight's tough and honorable exterior.

"I guess I am for sure about Kirby's existence, now..." Meta Knight patted Kirby on the head. The child's blue eyes looked directly into the knight's hard white ones. "Nightmare sent this guy to come after me... He must have sent him to come and get me. Nightmare probably still had no idea where I was at the time. Unfortunately for him, Kirby landed here on Pop Star on accident. You can blame the King for that one. His Warpstar must have picked up demon signals coming from here and landed in Dream Land. And so he came to live near Pupupu Village."

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.  
"Sir Meta Knight..." Memu started.  
"Could you explain more?" Parm continued his wife's question.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and nodded... "I was created by Nightmare a few hundred years before the worst part of the War between the Galaxy Soldier Army and Holy Nightmare Enterprises broke out. I was actually based off of the actual species of so-called 'puffballs'. And, the species has to sleep a few hundred years. By the time I woke up, the war had already commenced and was in the beginning stages. I met the knight Jecra, who was Knuckle Joe's father. I joined the GSA and met Garlude, Silica's mother. Both were killed when the war was nearing an end. I had the Galaxia. When it was almost over and I encountered Chilidog, I met Sword and Blade and they started following me. Following the war's end, we came here, to Planet Pop Star because I knew that King Dedede enjoyed summoning Demon Beasts... That is everything leading till now excluding anything you already know."

The knight's eyes looked at Kirby. The child was still playing with his wings. He looked at the kid's playful eyes... Kirby... There was no way Kirby could possibly even have Demon Beasts traits to him. It was a good thing Kirby woke up when he did, then. Nightmare has no connection to him. It must have been broken when Kirby landed and befriended Fumu and Bun and everyone else. The boy was playful, nothing else, except... He had the heart of a Star Warrior, no matter what.

"What about Kirby's powers to absorb and inhale?" Fumu suddenly asked.  
The knight snapped out of thinking and answered, "They are Demon Beast powers. Do not worry. I doubt he will ever use for anything except fight Nightmare..."

He forgot to say it again. Finally, the knight looked to his side and realized that Kirby took his mask. The boy was playing with it now. All he could do was smile.

"Anything else?" It was the bird. Tokkori landed on top of Kirby's head. He had not said anything till now, so Meta Knight didn't bother with him.

"Yes..." The knight spoke. It was the one other thing they needed to know. Or the other two things... About himself, about Nightmare... "I am Nightmare's so called most powerful demon beast. I was the one thing he wanted to go right to take down the Galaxy Soldier Army. He even called me this title himself... He called me... _'The Prince of Demonbeasts'..._"

**Original: 2011.1.26**

**A/N: **I'm surprised I even updated today... Not in the mood... -sigh- Anyways, actual notes, I just was not sure how to word Meta Knight explained everything, XD.


End file.
